User talk:Rachael2323
I AM LEAVING THE WIKI AND MAY NOT BE BACK Hi and welcome to my talk page. Well there is not much to say considering what I have mentioned on my profile. And I will say some more on my blog which is called THIS IS A MUCH READ!!! I know it sounds a little dramatic but I would like people to read it and comment on it! Oh yeah one thing is that I am absoloutly mad about monster high couples and my number one is a tie between DraculauraxClawd and Abbeyxheath. Plus over my time on this wiki you will notice that nearly all of my avatars are of the monster high couples for example on the day I started it was abbey and heath! About me and the wiki Well I have applied to be an admin! I would like to know what you think of that, do you think I would be rubbish or do you think I would be a good admin? The reasons I think I would be ok is that I am on the wiki every single day and check on lots of the pages to see if they need editing. I am alsokind and willing to help anybody in need and I do not get into fights or take sides. I have also been browsing some OC charcters and have already found some that are worthy of the OC of the month. Anyway I would like to tell people to help out on the moonsbane wiki because my friend XXGoodFeelingXX needs help on making it look better. Anyway moving on remember if you are going to leave a messge on my talk page please let me know who you are by either putting your username or press the signature button above the page you are commenting on! Thanks thats all for now!! Rachael out! Links to my OC pages Harris Haunt Marina Wave Moon & Star Wolf Rachael Reptillia Its me as an OC! Cos I love reptiles so I decided to make myslef as an OC (it doesn't really look like me though) Sarah Vondergeist Stephanie Scar Amanda Wrap Please leave your comments below! hiya.. Thx for leaving a comment on my talk page! Well.. Youve got the awesome Icon for a admin! xD '''I THINK '''You'd make a kind admin. By the way, check out Moonsbane wiki. But, do you know how to add character pages. I want the wiki to look better, so I NEED your help. 12:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC)12:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC)~~xxgoodfeelingxx Well.. actuallly Moonsbane is made by me :3 100%... i made it up... just add random chracter pages... the names are on the front page.. and ill add the rest.. :) its basically a better `h2o just add water. but you can make fan characters then ill put them in my youtube vids for Moonsbane one of the characters is one my profile pic. her real name is Summer Bishil 13:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC)13:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC)~~xxgoodfeelingxx Concerning your message... Hiya! This is zh1r0n287 and yes, ! have created the Oc Cerise Hoode and any other Oc i hope to provide in the future. I would like to apologise if there is any future similarities between my Oc's and other's Oc's. Thank you for messaging me about this. Zh1r0n287 (talk) 17:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Oc! My Oc character's picture is on it's way, though i still have to do school work and homework. Please do keep a watch on my page, as more content is sure to be on it's way, including my profile picture, other outfits, and possibly her interactions with more characters. Zh1r0n287 (talk) 17:17, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I like her! I love reptiles as well! I have seen self-Ocs myself (i create some in different fandoms) and I like them, it shows itself as a reflection of others' personalities. Zh1r0n287 (talk) 17:26, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool! The way Rachel is, I would think she needs a bit of romance, unlike Cerise. ^_^" This can't be good for her mental standpoint right now, especially Marchie. Zh1r0n287 (talk) 17:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Allo! That's cool, I don't have a relationship in real life :'( not since year 6, i'm year 9 now. I'll see you on Thursday, tomorrow i'm getting braces fitted and won't be avaliable until around 6... and my name...just call me Secret! (i'm not allowed to give my real name) Zh1r0n287 (talk) 18:59, September 25, 2012 (UTC) You stole my OC :c Hello there, I was notified by a girl on Deviantart that my art was stolen and it had linked me back to an OC here named Pixie Aqua....Which you made... apparently.. I don't appreciate thieves and this time I am being nice. I had edited the page I would like for you to take it down. If I find you stealing my OC or anyone elses OC in the future I will have you reported and banned. To get the best character you should make your own, not take someone elses ideas. I'm sure you are very capable of doing that and have an amazing imagination. Please use it. Sincerely, iOhimesama from Deviantart.com Sorry Sorry Kiddo, I didn't know that you didn't steal the art. My Bad. I hope you can forgive me. Sunnypool1 (talk) 15:54, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why are u leaving? Sunnypool1 (talk) 15:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay Well, I'm guess ClawxDraculaura is gone Sunnypool1 (talk) 16:02, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ur cool! xD COOL GHOULS! Awsome ocs! ;3